Miedo y nada más
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Sherlock tiene miedo. Sherlock 2x02 - The Hounds Of Baskerville


**Atención: Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella.**

* * *

John Watson cerró los ojos con la intención de caer en os brazos de Morfeo cuando el sonido del violín sonó con fuerza, consiguiendo que todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaran de inmediato.

—¡Sherlock!— Exclamó para si, girándose un poco hacia la izquierda para mirar el reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Eran las tres horas y siete minutos de la madrugada y Holmes estaba tocando el instrumento de tal modo que despertaría a todo el hotel.

Era un escándalo.

—Mierda…— Soltó cansado y resignado levantándose sin molestarse siquiera de ponerse las zapatillas.

Caminó con pasos firmes hacia la habitación de al lado, que era la de su amigo, y rápidamente golpeó la puerta —¡Sherlock!— Le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock!— Repitió—¡Ábreme!— Le ordenó mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo nervioso por si venía alguien.

Pero antes de que el peligro hiciera acto de presencia la puerta se abrió —¡Son las tres de la madrugada!— Le dijo tan sólo pasar el umbral—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!— Siguió hablando gesticulando con los brazos e intentando controlar su creciente enfado.

Pero Sherlock no le contestó, sino que permaneció sentado en su cama con el violín en el hombro sin molestarse a observarlo, parecía perdido como un niño pequeño que miraba la nada en el suelo.

— ¡Serlock! — Dijo de nuevo cansado de repetir su nombre— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó después, tan sorprendido como preocupado por su comportamiento.

Esa misma tarde se había comportado de manera extraña - más que nunca - y además este le había confesado tener miedo.

Eso debía estar matándolo por dentro ya que su mente analítica no soportaba nada que no pudiera controlar o explicar con su gran intelecto.

Y Watson no necesitó nada más para comprender lo que le pasaba.

El temor al contemplar ese gran sabueso.

El recuerdo de esa imagen lo estaba persiguiendo.

—¿Sherlock, no me ves aquí?— Le susurró despacio acercándose hacia su persona poco a poco —Es hora de dormir— Exclamó con cariño ya delante suyo cogiéndole el violín de entre sus manos para dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

Holmes se dejó hacer aun sin mirarlo, permitió que lo metiera en la cama y lo arropara.

Y cuando John iba a retirarse de su lado Sherlock lo agarró de la muñeca para detenerlo.

—Quédate— Le ordenó, pero perecía más una suplica ya que su mirada estaba enrojecida y su rostro era la pura imagen de la angustia.

Sufría, lo sabía, y aunque deseaba decirle que no, que ya era mayorcito para dormir solo, cuando se cruzaron sus miradas el "sí" salió de sus labios de inmediato.

Y Watson sin comprender aún cómo había sucedido aquello, terminó en la cama de ese detective rodeándolo entre sus brazos como un amante.

Estaba caliente y su corazón latía con fuerza y energía como un caballo en pleno galope.

Su aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales y sus azabaches cabellos le hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

Era sensual.

Ese estilizado y poderoso cuerpo parecía encajar a la perfección con el suyo propio.

John procuró no sentir nada ante esa cercanía, diciéndose que su amigo estaba casado con su trabajo.

Que era puro análisis, que en las ecuaciones de su cabeza no había lugar para algo tan efímero como el amor.

Claro que había sentido temor… _"¿Que le negaba no sentir nada más?"_

Hacia unos segundos el mismo lo había podido comprobar cuando lo había rodeado entre sus brazos.

Como había temblado como una hoja al viento, como… _"Oh" _Se dijo mentalmente John gratamente sorprendido—Sherlock— Exclamó después sonriendo para si triunfante –"Eso" no lo produce el miedo—

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

**Extra: Instrumentos de cuerda**

Greg Lestrade salió de su escondite en el pasillo del hotel cuando vio que John entraba en la habitación de Sherlock.

Unos diez minutos después de esta volvió a salir un sonido escandaloso que nada tenia que ver con el violín.

"_¡Vaya!" _Se dijo mentalmente sonriendo de medio lado sin saber cuál era peor: "l_a sinfonía"_ que se podía oír ahora o la de antes.

El inspector sonriendo ante sus propias cavilaciones y moviendo la cabeza con significado, empezó a caminar con la intención de dirigirse al bar de el hotel y tomarse unas cuentas cervezas.

Su trabajo como niñera había terminado.

Entonces le sonó el teléfono móvil— Cariño… — Dijo respondiendo al escuchar la voz del otro lado— Sí, todo bien— Volvió hablar con seguridad— Pero tu hermano a aprendido a tocar otro instrumento… No, no, no. No es uno de cuerda más bien es de aire… ¿La flauta? Sí, también podría llamarse así.

* * *

Fin del Extra


End file.
